Many people experience growths on their skin, such as moles, warts, and the like. To treat such growths, invasive procedures, such as, laser surgery, are typically used. These procedures, while successfully removing the growths, often cause pain and scarring for the patient. More importantly, many patients cannot afford such expensive treatment.
The human body acts in conjunction with vitamins and minerals. Vitamins cannot be assimilated in the body without the aid of minerals. Though the body manufactures a few vitamins on its own, it cannot manufacture any minerals. All tissues and internal fluids of our body contain varying quantities of various minerals. There are minerals contained within the bones, the teeth, soft tissue, muscle, blood, and nerve cells. These minerals are vital to the overall mental and physical well being of any person.
Minerals act as a catalyst for many biological reactions within our bodies, including muscle response, the transmission of messages through the nervous system, the production of hormones, digestion, and the utilization of nutrients in foods. Similarly, minerals can be used to break down many harmful substances which are contained in our bodies. The minerals do this by naturally reacting with vitamins which are contained within these areas.
The need has therefore arisen to provide people with an inexpensive way to enable the body to naturally break down unwanted skin growths while preventing damage to surrounding tissue and permanent scarring.